


A Lapful of Jensen

by saucyminx



Series: Parental Eggsperiments [18]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-28
Updated: 2011-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-28 07:16:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/305228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saucyminx/pseuds/saucyminx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boy’s can’t keep their hands off of each other, of course there’s nothing really new there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lapful of Jensen

There was something on Jensen’s face and he frowned, rubbing at his cheek. It seemed no amount of rubbing seemed to clean it off however, and Jensen was just starting to get a bit frantic when his head tilted to the side and the spot... did not. “Oh you’re _fucking_ kidding me,” Jensen grumbled and reached out to rub at the spot on the mirror, cleaning it off.

Huffing out an annoyed breath, Jensen straightened once more and cleared his throat. He ran his fingers under his collar, sliding across to the ridiculous black bow tie. They didn’t make these things to look good on anyone and Jensen was once more wishing they’d settled on ties because he at least knew he could rock that.

There was a call outside the bathroom door and Jensen smoothed once more through his hair before wetting his lips and turning to grasp the doorknob. “I seriously don’t think this looks-” Jensen cut off sharply as he looked up and inhaled fast enough to make his chest ache.

There were many times in their relationship that Jensen was completely stunned into silence by his boyfriend and this, was more than that - completely. As Jared stood from the bed, all crisp lines of black wool fluttering and shifting with movement, Jensen stepped forward as if the man’s appearance alone drew him out of his control. Jared’s hair was slicked back behind his ears, longer now than it ever had been and Jensen kind of adored it even if he occasionally missed the bangs from their high school days.

“Jesus Christ,” Jensen whispered, blinking a few times and exhaling through parted lips. “You look - God, Jared.” He’d anticipated the whole suit and bow tie thing to look a lot better on Jared than himself - most things did - but this was like, a whole different world of amazing.

Jared's eyes widened as he smoothed his hand down the front of his jacket. Jensen had _just_ the right build for a tuxedo jacket. His broad shoulders filled out the jacket perfectly and his hair had the perfectly arranged messiness that Jared loved. "You're gorgeous," Jared said quietly.

He took a few steps toward Jensen, stopping only when he could reach out and slip his hand under the flap of his boyfriend's jacket. The cool cotton of Jensen's shirt felt good under Jared's palm and he sighed as he pulled the other man closer.

“Me? Have you even _looked_ in the mirror lately?” Jensen’s brows rose as he looked up toward Jared. He was fairly certain the man had stopped growing which was a good thing because Jensen probably couldn’t have lived down the man being half a foot taller than him. “Can you just, dress like this, always? Every day? ‘Cause, god. _God_.” Jensen swayed up toward Jared, wetting his lips once more.

Jared's fingers curled against the small of Jensen's back and he pressed their bodies together. "I want you," he murmured quietly.

Jensen's cheeks were rosy, his lips glistening and Jared didn't give a _damn_ where they were supposed to be. With Jensen looking the way he was, there was no reason for Jared to want to be anywhere else at all.

His free hand slid up Jensen's chest until he could tug the bow tie loose and then he undid a button. His gaze met Jensen's as he walked backwards, pulling Jensen with him. "Now."

Something tight clenched in Jensen’s chest and he sucked in yet another sharp breath, more than willingly trailing along at Jared’s pull. There was something _amazing_ about being wanted by Jared. They were comfortable with each other after all these years, almost through college, established in home and life.

But to know there were still times when Jared wanted him so badly he couldn’t even think about the places they had to be, the obligations they had, made Jensen tingle all over. It reassured him that this was still as wonderful as it had ever had been. And Jensen would be lying if he said he didn’t want Jared just as badly. “Right now huh?” He breathed, hand lifting, fingers curling over Jared’s hip.

Jared's heart was beating fast and hard and he moaned when he had to pull back slightly to shove at Jensen's jacket. The black jacket slid down off Jensen's shoulders and fell to the floor with a soft whump. Jared's fingers fumbled with the tiny buttons on Jensen's shirt until he had managed to get them all undone and the white material joined the jacket on the floor.

It was fast, and Jared didn't care. All he could think about was getting his hands on Jensen's body. Maybe it was the culmination of all the tension, being in a hotel room, the way Jensen looked. Maybe it was just the way things always were.

Smiling slightly, Jared dropped his hands and walked backwards until he bumped into the bed and sat down. He crooked his finger at Jensen. "C'mere."

 _Usually_ , Jensen was the one in charge of this, the spontaneous sex, the _need this, right now_ pressing feeling. “Jared,” he breathed and stepped forward, toeing his socks off as his feet dragged along the carpet. Jared’s eyes were fixed on him and Jensen felt the heat like he was still seventeen years old, blushing like Jared staring at him was still enough to embarrass him though he saw him naked more often than not.

Jared's hands snapped out and he snatched Jensen's body toward him. As soon as Jensen was pressed up against him, Jared's mouth was on the skin of his boyfriend's chest. "Fuck," he whispered against the warm flesh.

One hand slid up Jensen's side until Jared could flick his thumb over a hard nipple as the other hand moved forward to loosen Jensen's belt buckle. "Sometimes, it makes my chest hurt. I want you _so_ fucking much." Jared nipped at Jensen's chest, at the slightly tanned flesh that was flushing pink.

“I know the feeling,” Jensen whispered and slid his hand along the back of Jared’s skull, not caring if he was messing up the man’s hair that he’d worked so hard on. “God, how you still make me feel this way is absurd.” Jensen groaned and tilted his head back, swaying into the heat of his boyfriend’s mouth.

Jensen’s hands lifted and dropped down on Jared’s shoulders, curling slowly to bunch the crisp black of the suit coat between his fingers. He was already hard, pressing against his too thin black dress pants. “Already drivin’ me crazy.”

"Can't wait," Jared growled quietly. As soon as he managed to get Jensen's belt undone, he tugged the button loose and the zipper down and slid his hand over the heated material of briefs. The fact that Jensen was already hard sent a shiver down Jared's body. Curling his fingers tight around the cotton covered bulge he felt Jensen's body shudder and lean closer. "Want you right here, like this," Jared's voice was hushed and he turned tilted his head back so he could look up at his lover.

“Just like this huh?” Jensen whispered and slid his hands along Jared’s jaw, tracing over his skin, thumb sliding along Jared’s lower lip. “Think you can tell just how much I want you.” Jensen arched up into Jared’s touch and his toes curled slowly, “God this is going too slow. Would you call me needy if I just begged for you to be in me right now?”

Jared shook his head and hooked his thumbs over Jensen's pants and boxers then pulled them down over his hips and waited while the man stepped out of them. For a few moments he just stared, palm sliding up the middle of Jensen's chest until he could curl his fingers around the back of his boyfriend's neck. "Undo my pants," he said softly.

Wetting his lips, Jensen slid his hands down Jared’s chest, fingers slipping under his coat then trailing down his cool shirt. “Love when you’re bossy.” He grinned and brushed his lips along Jared’s cheek bones, over his lips. His fingers fumbled with Jared’s dress pants, the button and zipper slipping between his fingers. Jensen inhaled sharply as he felt the heat from Jared’s arousal and he tugged harder, pulling the zipper the rest of the way down and tucking his hands under the material to massage over Jared’s arousal. “Now what?”

Jared reached out for the nightstand drawer and pulled it open quickly so he could grab the lube that he'd thrown in their while they were unpacking. As soon as his fingers were slick he reached around to part Jensen's flesh and massage the puckered flesh. "Now, I fuck you," he growled against Jensen's rib cage.

He felt Jensen's knees give slightly, felt the press of hard flesh against his dress shirt and slid one finger forward into the tight muscle. "I want you to feel it all day, every time you look at me. Want you to know that you're mine."

“Fuck,” Jensen spat and nearly fell against Jared, rocking back a moment later onto his finger. Jared’s voice was like hot coals dumping down his spine, pulling all the breath from him so quickly it was painful. “Am yours,” he mumbled and they both knew it.

Jensen’s feet shifted further apart, giving Jared more room to slide his fingers up. Then a growl echoed the curl of his fingers in Jared’s hair. “Just need you now Jared, don’t need- _god_ please.”

Jared sucked in a sharp breath and pulled his finger free of Jensen's body. The way Jensen always wanted him made Jared's heard beat so fast it felt a little close to exploding. He grabbed Jensen was roughly, hard, _possessively_ and Jared let out a rasp of a moan when Jensen just moved toward him.

Jared tugged until Jensen was straddling his lap then let go long enough to slick up his twitching cock. "Jesus, Jensen," he whispered. His boyfriend was everywhere. The scent of Jensen's cologne, the way his skin was so smooth and smelled of soap, the squeeze of Jensen's knees - it all conspired to make Jared's head spin. He pushed his cock forward as Jensen kneeled up, hissing as the sensitive head slid along hot flesh.

Jensen swallowed thickly and shifted to press his body against Jared’s, sliding down and gasping as his lover’s cock slid along the crack of his ass, bumping against his entrance. Jared’s clothes slid over his bare body and Jensen had to process the _sohot_ of Jared being mostly clothed as Jensen dropped down onto his lap.

“God, Jared.” Jensen moaned and nearly called out when Jared pressed just barely into him and thrust his hips up. In one swift motion Jensen sank down onto his lover, fingers curling around the tan skin of Jared’s neck, muscles rippling under his fingers tips,

"Jesus," Jared whispered. His open-mouth moved against Jensen's collar bone as his fingers splayed wide on the man's back. The heat of Jensen's body wrapped tight around Jared's shaft. He was almost clawing at Jensen's body, wanting him so much closer than he was, panting and feeling the matching warm breath gusting from his lover's lips.

Almost instantly Jensen was drawing his body up and sliding up the full length of Jared before he dropped back down, clenching his muscles around his lover. “God, I love you,” Jensen breathed, head tipping back as he moved his body as slow as he could manage along his lover’s cock. Everything about Jared was perfect, the way he just barely moved up into him, the moan that fell from his lips, his already flushed skin still far too covered for Jensen’s preference. “So good,” he moaned, rising up and dropping down on him once more.

Jared's lungs ached as he forgot to breathe. All he could focus on was the fiery slide of Jensen's body on his cock, the way his balls rasped against the material of his pants, Jensen's finger tips digging hard into his shoulders.

Mouthing his way up Jensen's neck Jared reached up to grab a handful of soft brown hair and yanked Jensen's mouth down into his. The kiss was bruising, Jared's tongue forcing past Jensen's lips immediately as his hips thrust up. _More_ of that velvet tightness and Jared moaned again, low and long as his nails scraped across Jensen's scalp.

“J-” Jensen attempted a gasp of his lover’s name into the kiss but he couldn’t resist pressing down against him, deepening the kiss once more. He sucked Jared’s tongue into his mouth, shoving his body hard down onto Jared’s cock. Sometimes, it felt crazy to want someone so badly, always like this, and he couldn’t move hard enough, fast enough.

Catching Jared’s lip between his teeth, he sank down, pulling out as his spine curved, body arching into his lover’s. Head falling back, Jensen’s lips parted in a gasp as his arms circled around Jared’s neck and shoulders. “God Jared.”

"God, it's never enough," Jared whispered. His hands slid down to the small of Jensen's back, holding him, watching as his lover's body arched back in a graceful curve of sweat slick flesh. A tremor started in Jared's hips and he leaned back to move his cock deeper in his lovers ass. "Fuck," he hissed.

Jared was absolutely right, of course, this would never be enough and Jensen was addicted to every moment of it. He rocked down into each thrust until he couldn’t breathe, until he had to close his eyes because his vision was blurring, until his orgasm was nipping at the edges of his sanity and he was losing control. “ _Jesus_ ,” Jensen hissed and crushed his lips to Jared.

With only seconds to spare Jensen thought enough to grab the edge of the blanket and drag it up between them. His orgasm shook through him and Jensen dropped hard on Jared’s cock, moaning as Jared’s tongue slid forward into his mouth. A tremor shook his spine and Jensen collapsed onto his lover, panting into his mouth.

The tight throbbing clench of Jensen's muscles sent pleasure tearing through Jared's body. One moment he was breathing, the next he was gasping for air as he came hard; hips snapping up against his boyfriend's body. Each pulse of release was almost crushing; Jared's body jerked forward then as his arms wrapped tight around Jensen his muscles weakened and they fell back in a heap on the bed.

Jensen was relieved that Jared had dropped back, because he had a thing about being as close as possible and now he could tuck over him, squeezing Jared between his almost shaky legs. “God.”

He panted softly and pressed his lips to Jared’s jawline. “We’re gonna have to get married in jeans and t-shirts.” Jensen snorted. If they tried to have their ceremony in tuxes Jared would jump him at the altar.

Jared was holding Jensen tightly as their bodies twitched and their breathing slowed. A tremble had settled in his body and he felt that familiar swell of emotion that often followed sex. It was just the way Jensen gave everything he had to offer; the way he was so confident that Jared would hold him, keep him safe, _love_ him. Drawing in a shaky breath, Jared nosed through Jensen's hair. "God, I love you. I'll marry you however you want."

For just a moment Jensen held his breath, repeating Jared’s statement in his mind and picking over the words. After a beat he relaxed, deciding that no, that wasn’t some offhand proposal. His lips slid to the corner of Jared’s and he hummed softly. “I love you too,” he murmured and shifted forward, groaning at the loss of Jared inside him. “We’re _so_ late now.”

"Don't care," Jared muttered. His lips were moving against Jensen's forehead, his temple, and then his cheek and he couldn't stop moving his hands over Jensen's back. "Worth gettin' my ass kicked." They weren't so late that they couldn't get there in time if they could actually move.

“Totally worth it.” Jensen agreed, tucking under Jared’s chin, soft smile on his lips. Until his eyes closed and he _really_ thought about Christian’s reaction to their tardiness. Flinching, Jensen rolled off Jared and shook his head, clambering to his feet. “If we’re _too_ late Christian will see that my ass is too sore for sex for a _long_ time.”

Jared laughed and then frowned. "What? That ... that statement might have just hurt my brain. 'Sides." Jared groaned as he sat up and grabbed the sheet to wipe himself clean. "I'm dressed." When he looked up through the strands of hair that had fallen into his eyes he grinned at his boyfriend.

“Oh fuck you.” Jensen shot Jared a glare that really didn’t have the type of heat behind it he was intending. He hopped on one foot for a moment as he struggled into his briefs and pants, nearly toppling over then straightening up. “You gotta fix your hair; pretty sure Sandy’ll flip if you show up looking like that. You look like you just seriously got fucked.” Jensen smirked at Jared as he quickly did up his pants.

Tucking himself in his pants, Jared did them up and stood up slowly. His legs were a little weak and he stood there for a few moments taking some deep breaths. "I did," he said smugly.

“Mmhmm, to say the least.” Jensen snorted and slipped his shirt quickly on, groaning as he struggled with the buttons. “Why the hell do they make these so small?” Jensen was pretty sure they had just had this _exact_ conversation an hour ago when he was getting dressed the first time. “This is weird huh?”

“Weird how?” Jared finally managed to get his legs to work and headed over to finishing buttoning Jensen’s shirt for him.

“Just, this whole thing. Being here.” Jensen shrugged and slid the bowtie back into place, frowning as he attempted to tie it. “God, I mean, I remember when we set them up. I mean, it was us right? Didn’t we set them up?” Jensen strained his memory, faint smile on his face.

Nodding, Jared bent to pick up Jensen’s jacket and brushed some lint off it. “Yeah, we sorta did. I guess that is kinda weird -but kinda right too, you know?” Smile softening, Jared waited until Jensen turned and slid the jacket up onto his shoulders. Pressing a gentle kiss to the nape of Jensen’s neck he hugged him close for a moment. “Kinda like how you and I were meant to be.”

“Has anyone every told you how sappy you can be?” Jensen smiled up at Jared; pretty sure Jared had said something quite similar to that years ago. He leaned into Jared for just a moment then pulled back, grinning once more. “It’s pretty amazing.”

“I’m really not sappy. It’s you.” Jared combed his fingers through his hair and laughed when Jensen rolled his eyes and reached up to fix it. “You make me all lovey dovey.”

“It’s pretty much perfect.” Jensen’s smile was soft and fond and he pulled Jared in for a deep kiss, arms sliding around his body to pull him in closer. When he broke from the kiss moments later he laughed, shaking his head. “We’ve got to _go_. I’m surprised our phones aren’t ringing.”

“Mine’s vibrating. I’ve just been ignoring it.” Jared grinned and stuffed his hand in his pocket. As he scrolled through his text messages he winced. “Will it hurt if Sandy, uh, _ties my testicles in a knot_?”

Jensen winced and nodded his head. “Uh yeah, I’d say so.” Jensen didn’t even want to bother to track down his own phone; he imagined it couldn’t be much better. “How do I look?” He stepped back as he tugged his suit coat on, smoothing his hands down the front with the first sparks of nerves.

“Gorgeous. Which, if I recall, is what made us late in the first place.” Jared laughed and held out his hand. “Shall we?”

Grin growing across his face, Jensen slid his fingers through Jared’s, tugging him to a stop a moment later. “I think I need to wear shoes.” He laughed and turned, quickly ducking down to slip on his shoes. “And if you blame us being late on me I am so not dancing with you at the reception.”

“You will _so_ dance with me.” Jared’s bottom lip poked out slightly and his brow furrowed. “And it was your fault,” he added under his breath.

“I’m not the one who got all needy and bossy. This time.” Jensen laughed as they headed out of the room. He let Jared tug him halfway down the hallway then shrugged and mumbled, “Yeah I’ll dance with you.”

Pumping his fist high in the air, Jared laughed. “Yes.”

Rolling his eyes, Jensen shook his head and hurriedly jammed his thumb into the button for the elevator. “I was kinda serious about the no tuxes at our wedding thing,” Jensen murmured, glancing over Jared. “You know, if we do the wedding thing.”

“Yeah? Well, I’m sure if we ever get around to it we’ll have lots of ideas.” Jared smirked as he turned away. If he knew anything about his boyfriend it was that Jensen was fishing a little, hoping, maybe, that Jared was going to say something to confirm that they were going to get married. There was _no_ doubt in Jared’s mind that the man standing next to him was his future husband but that didn’t mean he wasn’t going to have some fun with it.

Biting his lip, Jensen nodded and stepped into the elevator. He, _maybe_ , had some grand idea that Jared and he would marry in the summer after they graduated. But he kept having these moments where he wondered if _he_ should propose. After all, he’d kind of started this whole romance they had and he wasn’t entirely sure how he’d come to this assumption that Jared was going to be the one asking him.

Jared had hit the button for the lobby and Jensen was lost in thought until there was a poke in his side and he jumped, looking over at his boyfriend. “What? That hurt.” He frowned and rubbed over his ribs.

“You were a million miles away. What you thinking about?” Jared stepped in behind Jensen and slipped his arms round his waist. Breathing in the scent of Jensen’s hair, he hummed quietly.

“Us,” Jensen whispered and leaned back against Jared. That was a pretty standard answer. Jensen spent a whole lot of time thinking about _them_. “Doesn’t matter now, gotta do this thing. You know, watch our best friends get married.” Jensen smiled softly, slipping his hands over Jared’s.

Jared's heart ached a little at the way Jensen's voice softened and he _almost_ gave in. But, _God_ , he wanted everything perfect. "I'm really looking forward to today. Celebration of love." Taking a deep breath he pulled back slightly as the elevator doors opened and Jensen headed out into the lobby.

“Yeah, it’s gonna be great.” Jensen turned to give his boyfriend a smile and pulled Jared in for another kiss, freezing at the near screech of Sandy’s voice from down the hall. It was a damn good thing they were at least having the ceremony in the far too overly decorated grand ball room. “I’m gonna flee before she gets over here,” Jensen said in a whisper, squeezing Jared’s hand.

“Don’t abandon me,” Jared hissed. Jensen was too fast and Jared could see Sandy frantically waving at him. “On my way!” He jogged down the hall until he could sweep Sandy up into his arms and twirl her around.

Laughing, Sandy smacked at him with her free hand and tried to keep her bouquet in one piece. “Stop it! Jared!”

“It’s time for me to give you to Christian.” Jared grinned as he set her down. “You are beautiful.”

“Do _not_ make me cry.” Sandy looked up at her friend and pressed her hand to his chest.

“S’me I’m worried about.” Jared laughed and stepped back to hold out his arm. “I believe I have a bride to give away.”

-=-=-=-

“I can’t believe I’m married before you,” Christian muttered, leaning toward Jensen.

Glancing over, Jensen frowned for just a moment but there was a smile on Christian’s face that had been there from the moment Sandy started walking down the aisle. “Trust me, I find it just as shocking.” Jensen grinned, leaning forward slightly to look around Christian at Sandy who was talking a mile a minute to Jared. “Ceremony was beautiful,” Jensen said softly, turning his eyes back to Christian.

“Course it was, Sandy spent months making it perfect. Sure as hell am not gonna miss talking wedding details,” Christian grumbled. He winced when Sandy suddenly tugged at his arm - clearly capable of hearing Christian even as she spoke.

Jensen laughed and shook his head, taking advantage of the distraction to push back from the table. He hadn’t really spoken to Jared since they got off the elevator, too caught up in all the commotion, and that was more than long enough for Jensen. He walked along the back of the chairs and crouched down at Jared’s side, reaching up to tuck his hair back behind his ear.

“You looked very handsome walking Sandy down the aisle.” He grinned up at Jared, not admitting that he was maybe watching Jared a whole lot more than Sandy.

"Hi," Jared said. He leaned back a little, and tugged his tie looser. "You're a sight for sore eyes." It was hard to believe, but he'd actually missed Jensen even though they hadn't been very far apart since the wedding began. Reaching down he draped his arm over Jensen's shoulder and smiled.

Reaching out Jensen let his fingers slip under coat and curled his fingers over Jared’s side, dropping his forehead to Jared’s. “Still seating assignments? Seating should not ever be planned out.” Jensen had grumbled several times over about this whole wedding thing and he just kind of wanted to drag his boyfriend off and spend more time getting familiar with the suit Jared wore. Or taking it off really.

"They're happy," Jared said softly. His eyes had moved back down to where Christian was leaning against the wall behind their table. The man's eyes were locked on his wife. "Holy shit, Sandy is a _wife_." Jared’s stomach knotted slightly and he blinked down at his boyfriend.

“Yeah, I keep having those moments too. Pretty sure Christian’s just barely resisting the urge to freak the fuck out.” Jensen laughed, glancing at the DJ as he announced Christian and Sandy’s first dace. His hand slid up Jared’s arm and he smiled softly up at his boyfriend. “I love weddings. Everyone looks so happy.” Jensen’s thumb moved down along the curve of Jared’s jaw and he stood and stretched. Jensen slid back enough to watch Jared then stood as well, smiling up at him. “I’ve got good hope for them.”

"Me too," Jared said. It was easy to think of Sandy and Christian as being together forever. They doted on each other and Jared had never seen his friend happier. There was a spark of life in Sandy since she met Christian that hadn't been there before and he was glad. "Lot of work though, _God_. This the first time Sandy's been relaxed in weeks."

“I imagine there will be times where they just drive each other insane.” Jensen laughed at the thought, slipping his fingers up to massage along the back of Jared’s arm. “So you gonna ask me to dance or should I go find some cute boy out there that still appreciates me.” Jensen smirked, knowing this was probably grounds for a smack from Jared.

“Still app- _yeah_ ‘cause I’m not appreciating your ass right now.” Rolling his eyes, Jared laughed and pushed his chair back. “Jensen, will you do me the honor of dancing with me?” He stood and held out his hand to help his boyfriend up.

Jensen hummed and hesitated, as if he _really_ had to think about it. When Jared scoffed and rolled his eyes once more Jensen laughed and grabbed his hand, allowing the man to tug him up and stepping into him. “I think dancing sounds like a marvelous idea,” he murmured, tilting up to capture Jared’s lips in a soft kiss.

Humming his agreement, Jared picked up Jensen's hand and settled the other on his hip. "Sandy taught me how to dance," he said into the kiss. "I'm leading." He whirled them onto the dance floor and pulled Jensen's hand in to press against his chest.

For a few moments Jensen was caught off guard, maybe because he hadn’t really anticipated Jared _really_ knowing how to dance. So he allowed his boyfriend to lead them quite willingly, a laugh playing across his lips as he pressed against Jared, clutching him a little tighter. “Why Mr. Padalecki, you’ve thoroughly surprised and impressed me.”

Laughing, Jared leaned down to kiss the tip of Jensen's nose. "Well, all of Sandy's complaining about my complete lack of rhythm wasn't for nothing then. Only the best for my man." Catching his bottom lip under his teeth, Jared smiled and pressed his hand a little firmer to the small of Jensen's back to guide him out into the center of the dance floor.

“You spoil me,” Jensen murmured and shifted until he could lay his head on Jared’s chest, closing his eyes and sinking into his boyfriend. He kind of adored this, being pressed up against Jared on the dance floor, feeling all formal and amazing. “Love you,” he breathed, his heart tightening slightly with a spark of emotion.

“Me too,” Jared murmured. He rested his chin against the top of Jensen’s head as they swayed slowly in time to the music. Guiding Jensen closer to the stage where the band was playing, Jared smiled at Sandy as she swept past in Christian’s arms. The whole thing was kind of perfect and exactly what Jared had hoped for.

He watched as Sandy and Christian parted and wandered slowly through the crowd of dancers, guiding people to the edges of the dance floor. He slid his hand up Jensen's back and cupped the back of his neck, pressing a soft kiss to his soft hair and smiling as Sandy headed toward the stage.

The band leader leaned down and spoke to Sandy and then the music changed. Jared's smile widened even as his stomach knotted and he waited to see if Jensen recognized the slow version of the song that was playing.

At first Jensen didn’t realize anything was different, his eyes were still closed and as the song changed he just continued to move with Jared guiding them. Then the singer started in on a set of lyrics Jensen would know anywhere and he pulled back slightly, opening his eyes and looking up at Jared. “Are they singing Adam Lambert? Christian really okay’d that?” Jensen glanced around, the smile fading from his face as he realized they were the only ones on the dance floor.

Jared smiled down at his boyfriend and smoothed the hair back from Jensen's face. "Yeah, you remember when you took me for a ride in your car that _first_ time? This was playing." Jared kissed Jensen's cheek. "Made them slow it down for us."

Swallowing thickly, Jensen frowned in confusion, looking around once more. He could see sandy and Christian off to the side of the dance floor, talking quietly, smiling, and watching. Looking back at Jared, his hand tightened on the man. “For us?” His head dipped in a nod. “And I remember.”

"Yeah, somethin' special." Jared licked his lips nervously, eyes darting over to Sandy as she started to head over toward them. "I just gotta... there's something I wanna do okay?" Ducking down quickly, Jared pressed his lips to Jensen's and stepped back.

Sandy handed Jared a microphone and the small plastic case that had held Yoda since they'd graduated from high school. The band kept playing quietly and Jared lifted the microphone. "Hello," he said softly. The crowd around them laughed quietly and Jared blushed, lowering the microphone for a few moments.

Jensen’s eyes darted between Jared, the microphone, and down to the case he was holding. _Yoda_ and a freaking Adam Lambert song and Jensen’s heart was skipping and fluttering like it used to in the beginning of their relationship. “Jared?” He asked quietly, stepping toward his boyfriend.

Clearing his throat again Jared put the microphone back up to his mouth and spoke softly. "Pretty close to five years ago, I was in High School and we had this class. It was pretty horrible except for the fact that I got to sit near this really cute guy sometimes. The thing was, I didn't even know that I was gay or anything and yet, I would look at you - try and count your freckles when you weren't looking - I knew the color of your eyes and the kind of sandwich you liked most at lunch time. Ham," Jared added and there was a rumble of laughter again which reminded Jared for a moment that they weren’t alone.

Stepping closer, Jared held up Yoda. "We had to raise this little guy, Yoda. And even though it was the silliest assignment I've ever had in a class, I got to work with Jensen. And my entire life changed." Jared's voice broke and he had to look down for a few moments. "You see, the thing is. I love you, Jensen. I love you so much it hurts sometimes to be away from you. You're my best friend, you're my heart, you're everything. I can't imagine spending any of my life without you." He held out Yoda and waited for Jensen to take the small case.

“Wow,” Jensen laughed shakily and reached out, taking the small container and holding it close. His eyes drifted down to the hollowed out egg and he blinked a few times, surprised by the tears in his eyes. He had a pretty good guess what was coming next and his knees were starting to feel a little weak. “Jared,” he repeated again, this time a soft, slightly shocked whisper.

Jared fumbled with his jacket for a few moments and heard Sandy's giggle. Finally, he got his hand in his inside pocket and managed to pull out a small silver band. Swallowing, Jared took a deep breath and gazed shyly at his boyfriend. After all their time together he was still just the slightest bit nervous.

Tugging his pant leg up Jared sank down onto one knee and held up the ring. "Jensen Ackles, will you be my husband? I'd really like it a lot and Yoda needs real parents." Smiling up at Jensen, Jared felt tears welling in his eyes.

“Really? You’re asking _here_?” Jensen nearly squeaked and let out a laugh that was pretty dang similar to a screeching teenage girl. There were tears on his cheeks and he lifted his hand, wiping at his eyes and nodding. “Yeah, yes, a million times over,” he murmured and stepped toward Jared, bending down to crush his lips to Jared’s.

Jared's heart had nearly thudded to a halt but it sped up instantly when Jensen's mouth covered his. Somehow, only vaguely aware the crowd around them cheering, Jared managed to get up to his feet and wrap his arms around Jensen. He could feel Yoda's case pressed between them and laughed softly into the kiss. Grinning in spite of the tears on his own face, Jared wiped his thumbs over Jensen's cheeks. "You sure?" Laughing, he nearly picked Jensen up off the ground and swung him around.

“I’ve only been waiting for you to ask me for like, _forever_.” Jensen rolled his eyes and laughed, looking down at Yoda and holding him up. “We wouldn’t want to squish him. Did you really buy me a ring?” He tried to picture Jared ring shopping for him, a wide grin stretched across his face. “Did you take Chad with you?”

“I’ll have you know that I chose this ring all by myself.” Jared held up the ring. “When we exchange wedding rings you can wear this one on the other hand. But this way...” Jared slipped the ring on Jensen’s ring finger. “Now, people _know_ you’re taken.”

Sandy cheered again and everyone starting clapping and flooding back onto the dance floor. Jared laughed again and curled his arms around Jensen protectively.

“Gonna have to get you a ring too, so you’re just as equally claimed.” Jensen smiled softly up at Jared, letting the man sway them gently back and forth. “So how long have you had this planned?” He asked quietly, wetting his lips and carding his fingers back through Jared’s hair.

“Long enough. The bride and groom thought it was a great idea.” Jared closed his eyes for a few moments, enjoying the feel of Jensen’s fingers in his hair. “Marry me as soon as we’re done school. Okay? Any kind of wedding you want. Just marry me.” Brow furrowing, Jared leaned down, lips passing over the shell of Jensen’s ear. “I don’t wanna wait; want you to be mine forever.”

Gasping softly, Jensen leaned up into the warmth of Jared’s lips, his eyes fluttering closed for a moment. “Yes. It’s - I’ve always wanted that.” Jensen laughed shakily, pulling back to see Jared’s face. “Small wedding, much as I adore you in a tux I’m thinking we could swing the beach at sunset or something, wearing just nice slacks, white shirts. Christian can play the guitar and we’d walk each other down the aisle because it makes sense.” Jensen looked down, biting at his lip. “Might have thought about this a bit,” he mumbled.

Laughter bubbled up out of Jared and he leaned down to press his forehead to Jensen's. "Sounds fucking perfect," he said. About a second later all the air shot out of him when a small form in a long white dress slammed into them.

"Jensen! You're getting married," Sandy squealed. Laughing almost hysterically, Sandy squeezed in between them and reached up to pull Jensen down so she could plant a big, wet kiss on his lips. "This is so exciting!"

The kiss surprised Jensen enough to have him literally sputtering and he straightened up laughing. “It’s very surprising, this whole thing.” He laughed and wrapped his arms around Sandy, giving her a tight hug.

“Hey, Ackles, kissing my woman?” Christian’s arm dropped hard over Jared’s shoulder. “How would you feel if I kissed Jared?”

Jensen looked at Sandy for a moment before looking back at Christian, eyes wide. “Pretty sure that would be hilarious. Jared? Ready for a surprise Christian kiss?”

Jared leaned over and planted a kiss on Christian that wasn't exactly graceful. He laughed when he saw the look on Christian's face, but then the man was hugging him and slapping his back hard enough to dislocate his shoulder.

Sandy clapped her hands together. “A proposal and Christian’s first boy kiss! It’s the perfect wedding day.”

Jensen laughed, shaking his head and squeezing Sandy in another side hug. “Sandy, only you would consider those things perfect for your wedding day. After all, most brides would insist the day has to be all about them.”

“I’m sure that’s how Jenny’s gonna be.” Christian smirked and slid forward, not so subtly shifting to Jensen and Sandy and tugging his now _wife_ against his side.

“Don’t call me Jenny asshole,” Jensen grumbled and slid over to Jared, tucking against his side. “Personally, I think Jared and I should be given a few minutes to um, tuck Yoda in.”

“Oh, go on.” Sandy laughed. “No one expects the newly engaged to stay here.” Her expression softened and she pushed up onto her tip toes to kiss Jared’s cheek. “Love you, Jay. I’m so happy for you.”

Jared smiled and nodded as he felt the heat of a blush creeping back up his neck. “Thanks San.” His fingers threaded through Jensen’s and he tugged his boyfriend gently toward the door. “We’re just gonna - you know - put Yoda somewhere for … safekeeping.”

A laugh tumbled from Jensen as Jared pulled him along and he squeezed the man’s hand, heart already racing. “Hey.” Jensen caught Jared at the door, tugging him back and kissing him softly, hand slipping free to pass through Jared’s hair. “I love you,” he murmured, nose running along Jared’s softly.

“Yeah?” Jared curled his fingers over the top of Yoda’s case, grinning. “I kinda thought you might.”

Rolling his eyes, Jensen shook his head and laughed. “Oh yeah, you’re definitely so romantic. Come on, let’s go have celebratory sex.”

Jared pulled his husband to be out of the room. “I’ll have you know - that was about the most romantic thing ever. And, future Mr. Padalecki, you _know_ it was - I can tell by that perma grin on your face.”

At being called _Mr. Padalecki_ Jensen’s heart flipped and he couldn’t help stepping into Jared, kissing him once more. “Yeah, okay, most romantic thing ever,” he breathed and pressed into the kiss again. He kind of couldn’t wait to be married.


End file.
